


Breakdown

by Aronon7



Series: Parting and Hope [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronon7/pseuds/Aronon7
Summary: After Civil War，Steve's serum is ineffective due to special reasons, which may put him in danger.But dealing with the relationship with his lover, Anthony, makes him feel exhausted.The arrival of a baby may be a turning point between them.Warninng:Have a plot of Steve's pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a large amount of people on the Internet has a great malicious attack on Steve during the release of the film Captain America: Civil War in china, the product of depression,therefore,maybe the position is biased and out of character.

内战结束后的三个月。

纽约城表面风平浪静，底下暗流涌动。

复仇者联盟轰轰烈烈地闹了分裂，方便了九头蛇余党趁虚而入兴风作浪，层出不穷的袭击使民众们不满的情绪愈演愈烈，留下的复仇者们亦受政府掣肘，赶到现场时往往只见一片狼藉。Tony.Stark借机与国会进行了多次交锋，终于争取来当局在一周后撤销对Captain Amercia一行人的通缉令的许可。但对方开出流亡在外的复仇者们被召回后行为受限的条件。

好的，权宜之计。他想。作为精明逐利的军火大亨，与官员斡旋是常事，钻过的法律条款的空子也是数不胜数，找出这种条令的漏洞简直轻而易举。

他将这一连串的事件尽可能的淡化，在联合国的会议上努力的向联合国证明Captain Amercia越狱带走Winter Soldier是为了阻止现已被关进海牙监狱的Zemo的阴谋，否则美国甚至世界都将面临无法估量的灾难，并借机修改了《索科维亚协定》的部分条款，适当的把监管权夺回复仇者的手中。同时作为复仇者成员Iron man，他站在空荡荡的复仇者大厦门前召开新闻发布会，面对媒体的长枪短炮极力宣称复仇者联盟只是出现了内部分歧，而非媒体大肆鼓吹的Civil War。  
  
即使他眼眶处的淤青仍明晃晃的挂在那里，好似一种嘲讽。

于是有愤怒的民众质问他，那么“通缉犯”Captain Amercia一行人现在何处？

他笑容不变地打着官腔，仿佛听不到反对者恶毒的咒骂声，看不出记者们的询问绵里藏针。

Steve是对的，尽管他不想承认。这协议内容仿佛枷锁让他们沦落为政府卖命的“工具”，即使造成难以挽回的后果，那群满口穿靴戴帽空话的老头只需将责任往他们身上一推就可以将麻烦摘的干净。至于他们的死活？无关紧要。但对于他父母的惨死，即使时光倒流，他也绝不可能像个圣人一样在那一瞬间保持冷静，不让自己一拳头招呼上Barns的脸。

将德国机场的战后事宜进行收尾后，Tony近乎虚脱地瘫倒在扶手椅中，揉乱自己精心打理的发型，招呼着笨笨去取黑咖啡。西服外套被随意地扔在地上，白衬衫起了皱，领带歪在一旁，小机械手在客厅里横冲直撞，最后带给他空了一半的杯子。Steve寄来的那封信连同那部手机都被一股脑的锁进了抽屉。却又在某个夜深人静的时刻被他悄悄拿出来放在桌面，久久地凝视着，昏黄柔和的灯光打在背后窗台摆着的素描上，带出旧日的色彩。

多么可笑，在内战前一周他们甚至在讨论结婚后领养孩子的问题。Steve难得主动的提起了这件事，甚至为他们的婚戒画了草图，让他多多少少有些惊讶。然而在被喜悦冲昏了头脑后现实马上就向他泼了冷水。

那对钢笔，本来也不是为了签署那破烂协议而准备的.......

Rhodes结束了复健训练，在自己的房间中休息。他对自己的金属义肢适应的很好，甚至反过来安慰他或者调侃几句。Vision则在大楼里漫无目的游荡，将大把的时间浪费在悬在落地窗前发呆这项活动上，显然，Wanda的离开让他感到迷茫而无所适从。事实上，所有人都对眼前的局面感到不知所措。Pepper夜以继日地处理着骤增地麻烦，Happy不得不陪着她奔波于世界各地。Tony被她委托Rhodes强制性地“软禁”到了修缮后马里布的别墅内。但没过几天她又不得不放自己的老板回来与国会里那一帮迂腐讨厌的政客们唇枪舌剑针锋相对。

Tony赌气地想，如果Steve愿意回来，他会守在他的房间门口嘲讽他，指责他，告诉他他这辈子不会再原谅他，最后将盾牌物归原主，以一个拥抱结束。

但Steve到底犯了什么罪，又为何要乞求 **他** 的原谅呢？

他的眼前浮现出西伯利亚的雪地里，Steve.Rogers，他的朋友，他的爱人，蓝色双眸中含着泪水，却毅然决然地举起他父亲赠与他的星盾，狠狠地插进了他胸前的反应堆中，停掉他的动力，带着阴差阳错间再度重逢的旧友转身离去。

“No......”Tony痛苦地闭上了双眼。星盾落地的清脆声响仍回荡在耳边。  
  
如今为了帮助Steve脱罪而东奔西走，也算是自己仁至义尽了，就此相忘于江湖到也是个不错的结局。

选择性忽视自己将那老掉牙的手机时时刻刻置于身边的事实，他恹恹地倒掉余温尚存的咖啡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quarrel or a unilateral vent.

“别装蒜，Rogers，你到底知不知道？”

Steve.Rogers从噩梦中中醒来，房间内漆黑一片。

床头的手机依旧没有半分响动。

Steve盯着手机出了神，忽然又自嘲的笑了起来，西伯利亚的寒风中，自己拿着Howard.Stark赠与他的盾牌在他儿子难以置信却又出离愤怒的注视下亲手打灭了对方的反应堆，然后把奄奄一息的他扔在了冰冷的雪地中，他到底在期待些什么啊！

Howard如果在天有灵，会不会寒心？

手轻轻地抚上小腹，那里已经有了不甚明显的弧度，食物的味道宛如催化剂，只需要一点点就会激的他酸水上涌，他完全是凭借着强大的意志力才没把本就没吃下多少的食物当着众人的面给全数吐出来。自己的身体状况定是瞒不了多久。

“不可以......孩子，这孩子是无辜的。”Steve轻抚素描簿里压得平整的合照，心乱如麻。他想起自己拿到体检报告时不可思议与欢呼雀跃的心情，然后又想起航母上冬日战士冰冷的眼神，从纽约上空急速坠下的金红装甲。他从没后悔过自己的选择，那份协议的内容仿佛悬在超能者头上的达摩克斯之剑，Tony或许急于赎罪一时昏了头，但协议签署便具有效力，若要补救难比登天。在亲历了神盾的解体后，政府官员的公信力在他这里更是骤降，若是这些机构也像神盾局那样被九头蛇渗入，他们便会成为推波助澜的同谋。即使他反抗政府的理由，在旁人看来只是为了包庇他曾经的挚友。

Winter Soldier有罪，但他需要接受公正的审判，而不是被Tony冲动杀死。

但这个孩子的到来带来了诸多变数，至少他从未预料到这种情况的发生。超级英雄职业伴随的巨大的风险与责任意味着他随时有可能失去他。他视这个孩子为一种恩赐，是他和Tony之间一种更为奇妙且难以切断的纽带，所以他渴望能够留下他。他失去过很多，但那些悲伤与怀念都只能深埋在心底。对外他是Captain Amercia，伫立不倒的精神支柱，而不是来自布鲁克林那个瘦小孱弱的Steve.Rogers。

但如果重来，他不会放任自己情绪失控而与Tony打的死去活来。至少，不会停掉他的反应堆，让他一个人躺在西伯利亚凌冽的寒风中，眼中满是破碎与受伤。

那时他将Bucky交给T’Challa后Steve便返回了原处，超级士兵的过人视力使他没花太大功夫就寻到拖着盔甲挣扎着走向空旷原野的Tony。

他不敢上前帮忙，只好在后面默默地跟着，防止他因体力不支倒在冰冷的雪地中再没办法爬起来。

好在军方的直升机来的十分迅速，在那金红的盔甲已出现了大幅度踉跄的态势时，三架银灰色的飞机降落在他的身侧，Tony狼狈不堪地跌出盔甲，跪倒在地，被机上跳下的两名年轻士兵披上毛毯架上了飞机。

目送着飞机越飞越远直至化成一个黑点，他才依依不舍地转身离去。

Steve.Rogers抓着淡金色的头发，呜咽着将头深深地埋进了膝盖中。

早餐时，红发的女特工带来了当局撤消通缉令的消息。正在与一杯牛奶做斗争的Steve闻言有些惊讶地看向又惊又喜的Natasha和同样面露喜色的队友，茫然的盯着面前丰盛的食物。

“Cap，你下一步打算怎么办？”

“我想回去。”

我想回家。

Steve在大厦门口伫立良久，最终掏出身份卡验证进入了大厦。

“Sir,Captain Rogers刚刚进入大厦。”

正在大厅与Bruce.Banner谈笑风生的Tony.Stark的神清骤然转冷。

“我知道了！”他转身离开客厅，重重地带上了玻璃门。

Banner盯着微微颤动的玻璃门，放下手中的马克杯无奈的扶额。

这两个人都是不服软的性子，意见相左时谁也不愿退让半分，初次见面就在航母上针锋相对、吵了个天翻地覆，抓住对方的一点小错来大做文章。虽然到最后，这些争吵总是以Steve名曰大局为重的服软道歉而结束。

他实在是不想承认Anthony.Edward.Stark，天才、花花公子在面对自己喜欢的人时，幼稚的像个低龄孩童。而来自上世纪四十年代的精神楷模Captain Amercia面对感情却迟钝的像只考拉。

Sam一行人已经先一步回到了大厦，Steve则在大厦下的那家咖啡店里徘徊了三天，盯着大厦上的那个A鬼画符一般画了几页素描，才想出一个比较合适且不那么尴尬的开场白。

毕竟，做出回复仇者大厦这个决定前，Steve的内心犹豫且惶恐，惴惴不安，如临深渊，如履薄冰。他不知道该怎样去面对Tony和。虽然他给他写了那封信，附上了一部陈旧的手机，告诉如果他需要自己，自己会去的。但他仍然不知道该怎样去面对Tony，面对自己的好友杀死了他的父母这个事实，面对一个曾被扔在冰天雪地中反应堆损坏的Tony.Stark。

客厅里，一众复仇者们聚在一起有说有笑：Rhodes大大方方地拥抱了Sam，并向他展示了Tony为他设计的高科技义肢；新加入的成员——蜘蛛侠Peter.Parker喋喋不休，不过看起来并没有吸引几位听众；Vision和Wanda又腻歪在客厅的角落里研究着菜谱；Clint与Natasha前往现已转移至地下的神盾归队待命。而Dr.Banner则仍是一副老好人的样子看着正在喧闹的大家。其乐融融的氛围就像Civil War只是一场玩过火的过家家游戏。

但Tony却不在这里。

Steve清楚的明白，他们之间，终究回不到那毫无隔阂的从前。

“欢迎回来！Captain。”看到Steve，不久前从外星返回地球的Bruce.Banner热情的对他的回归表示了欢迎。

“博士，也很高兴再次见到你。”Steve和Banner握了握手，交换了一个拥抱，抬头无意中看到了不知何时回到大厦的Black widow的眼神不住地瞟向这里。

Steve不由得轻笑出声，随即又转化为低沉无奈的叹息。

看着Steve一副魂不守舍的样子，Banner在心底无奈的叹了口气。

内战的事情，Tony语焉不详的告诉了他， _就是我们的想法又发生了点儿冲突，然后我们俩各自带上一半的复仇者在机场打了一架——他是怀孕了吗？脾气这么暴躁！_ 然后企图用轻描淡写地叙述的西伯利亚之战。但当他听到Tony用明显拔高颤抖的声调说道Steve拿着盾牌插进了反应堆时，性情温和的老好人Banner还是不禁倒吸了一口凉气。

他们两人从纽约一战后，兜兜转转、磕磕绊绊的互表心意走到一起，几度磨合才建立起的亲密关系断裂时竟是这样猝不及防。

“Tony说他要去工作室，嗯......修理战甲。”Banner安慰性的拍了拍他的肩头。

Steve怔楞了半晌，向这位好博士露出一个真诚的笑容：“谢谢。”

“Captain，你......”Banner劝诫的话还未说出口，Steve却已消失在了拐角处。

“唉——”Banner的头不由得隐隐作痛，以他们两人不撞南墙不回头的性格，这场会面必以争吵作结。

一杯红酒突然出现在面前，他抬头，看到了一袭黑裙的Natasha正带着危险的笑容凝视他。

“Sir,Mr.Rogers申请进入工作室。”

“哦。放他进来。等等，Friday，顺便去把他房间里的盾牌运来。”

“Yes,sir.”

“欢迎回来，Captain。”Tony.Stark刻意的用冷漠的语调对Steve的回归表示了欢迎，强行压下心中升腾起的那股拥抱他的冲动，看向玻璃上反射出的人影。 _他怎么这么瘦了？Wakanda大概需要点儿物资捐助。_

Steve看着Tony挺得笔直而瘦削的背影，难以抑制的感到心疼。

可是这一切都是他造成的，他又有什么资格去表达自己的想法呢？

“Tony......”只是Steve受伤的声音与神情就足以让他蓄意压抑着的情感脱离掌控，但他仍然很生气，所以他才不要去关心那个顽固不化、无情无义的老家伙。

深深的呼吸了一口空气，他调整好心情再度开口，语气中夹杂着嘲讽：“Captain，我不想听道歉，你我都知道，这没有什么意义。”

“Tony——”Steve上前两步，换来的却是Tony.Stark不露痕迹地退后与抱臂环胸的防御姿态，两人隔着一张工作台，Steve伸出的手僵在半空，Tony抬起下巴，眼神中是难以掩饰的憎恶与警备。

“Rogers，关于法案的事，我早已原谅了你，毕竟你其实也没做错什么。”他满是自嘲的笑出声来，“但你向我隐瞒我父母死亡的真相，包庇杀害他们的凶手。你甚至拿着盾牌——你到底把我当什么？”眼里有泪水漫过“说到底你还是不信我......是不是！你说啊！Rogers！”情感脱离理智的掌控，如岩浆一般喷薄而出。如果时间可以倒流，Tony.Stark一定会穷尽一切办法堵住自己的嘴，只可惜覆水难收。

“I’m so sorry......”Steve不知道该怎么回答，愧疚、无奈、痛苦等诸多情绪涌上心头，他想告诉他“不是这样的”，他没有不信他。但他心脏紧紧地揪成一团而腹部开始隐隐作痛，让他的思绪愈发的混乱，他下意识的扶住桌子边缘防止自己倒下去。

“收起你廉价的道歉Rogers。你已经选择了你要走的路，而我也选择了我要过的生活。所以，从今往后我们不如各自相安，免得再发生上次那样尴尬的情况。”既然他们之间看不到重新开始的希望，就不如快刀斩乱麻，省得再为此失去理智搞出一堆乱七八糟的破事。

”这真的是你想要的吗，Tony？”Steve垂下眼睫遮住深蓝的眸子，语调中听不出明显的情绪。而Tony.Stark只是沉默着不答话，更不愿转过身来去面对这样的Steve.Rogers。他知道不管他有多么不舍，他都会同意的。就像他们在一起后，Steve对他那些跳脱行为无条件的容忍与耐心。“如你所愿。”Steve低声轻语，转身头也不回地离开了工作室，然后在被调成不可见的玻璃墙外，他掏出口袋里蓝色的绒布盒子，用手背挡住了眼睛。

“Sir，盾牌已运抵工作室。”寂静空荡的工作间中，Friday的机械女声突兀响起。

“Fuck！”Tony.Stark将扳手凶狠的砸向工作台上堆放的零件，然后放任自己倒在在一地零件中像头困兽一般哭出声来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a transitional buffer period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who this cat is?

晚餐时，Dr.Banner看着Steve茶饭不思、“饱受摧残”的模样，觉得于心不忍。

“Steve，再吃点儿东西吧。”Banner好心的将一杯牛奶递过去，腥味激得Steve胃里一阵翻涌，他不由自主的抓紧领子，希望能够缓解不适。

“谢了博士，但我现在只想出去转转。”Steve笑着摇摇头起身将牛奶推出一定距离，声音里有着难以掩饰的疲惫。

“不再坐会儿吗？”看出Steve的抗拒与不适，Banner疑惑的放下牛奶，递给他一个橙子。

“不了博士。”Steve拿着橙子，抄起夹克逃难一般匆匆离去。

“他们两个又闹翻了？”Natasha不知何时出现在了Banner的身后，盯着Steve的背影用漫不经心的口吻问。

“不然呢？”Banner耸耸肩按揉太阳穴，希望缓解心中愈发严重的的焦虑感。

“这可真不是个好消息。”Natasha撇撇嘴，目光忽然落到沙发上Tiffany蓝的小盒子上。

纽约市的夜，灯红酒绿，引人沉醉。

Steve漫无目的地在街上走着，将手中的橙子送给了一个差点儿撞上他冒失的小男孩。时代广场的大屏幕上正滚动播出介绍着Stark工业研发的新型AI，多功能、易操作，测试期结束后便会上市推广。屏幕里Tony那双焦糖色的大眼睛带着睥睨一切的自信与骄傲。

Steve笑起来，作为未来科学家引领人们看到未来，这才是Tony.Stark应有应有的样子。

手中握着的手机屏幕明明灭灭，Steve盯着手机上那个可以倒背如流的号码发呆。

从七十年的冰封中醒来后，科技飞速发展，每天都有新发明出现，电子产品更新换代的周期也越来越短。他在那个时代所能想到的，不能想到的都一股脑的出现在了这个世纪。即使有着四倍的学习能力他觉得力不从心，从心底觉得仿徨。

或许不是能力的问题，也可能只是他自己内心对这些东西本能的抗拒。Steve的脑海中浮现出那时Tony在向自己介绍他的新发明时脸上的那种自负的笑容，以及隐藏在笑容下小小的忐忑。他拿着升级过后的箭头在工作室里手舞足蹈，自己站在一旁眼中含笑的注视着他，努力地去理解他说的那些他根本听不懂的名词。直到Clint臭着一张脸从他手中夺过箭头，兴冲冲地奔向模拟训练室进行测试。

那是多么美好的时光，可惜再不会有了。

过去的种种似乎都成为了今日的无法言说的伤疤，轻轻一碰就隐隐作痛。

忽然觉得有什么东西在蹭了蹭自己的小腿，Steve低头，借着路灯昏暗的灯光，看到脚下蜷缩着一只巧克力色的小猫。

“嗨！可爱的小家伙儿，你在这里做什么？”弯腰已有些费力的Steve友好的向小猫打了个招呼，虽然看起傻里傻气的。说真的，因为自己的哮喘，他一向对这些毛茸茸的东西“敬而远之”，虽然后来身体经过改造变得强壮，但积习难改，Steve总是有意无意的远离那些看起来可爱又讨人喜欢的小宠物。

脚边的小猫抬起小脑袋，琥珀色眼睛一下子吸引住了他。只小猫身上的毛很干净，看起来并不像是被主人遗弃不久，所以它是从某个院子里偷偷溜出来的吗？Steve不解的想，开始翻找自己的口袋，但只找到了几颗糖果——等等，盒子呢？！他的心猛地一颤，开始紧张起来，但还是耐心的将一颗糖果去掉包装纸扔到在地上，不算意外的看到小猫只是舔了舔那颗糖，便有些嫌弃的迈着步子走进低矮的灌木丛，消失在了茫茫的夜色中。

或许我下次该给它带几个甜甜圈试试。Steve莫名其妙的生出一个古怪的念头，又因为焦灼的情绪眨眼间便将它抛于脑后。他匆匆忙忙地原路返回，却因为没有找到那个盒子而更加慌乱。深呼吸平复心情，Steve开始回想起这一路自己的所见所闻、所作所为，并没有发现什么纰漏。除了——（[i]那个小男孩——老天，他只是个孩子，怎么可能。[/i]）所以，那个盒子最有可能是在他与Banner告别时一不留神被甩了出去。Steve松了口气，向着复仇者大厦走去。

回到大厦后，Steve又因空无一物的沙发而不安起来，正当他打算勉强自己弯下腰去找找沙发底下有没有时，Natasha及时出现，带着调笑意味将盒子递给他，安抚了他焦灼不安的心情。于是在打包好自己为数不多的行李后，在孕期带来的疲惫与嗜睡和大起大落心情的双重压力下，他不知不觉中倚着沙发睡了过去。

“Friday，打开Captain Rogers的房门。”

西伯利亚的雪地里，Tony绝望受伤的神情再度浮现。

“不要！”Steve满头大汗的惊醒，身上的毯子滑落，柜子上的时钟指针指向3：10。  
一丝诡异的血腥味在房间里蔓延，Steve疑惑地环视四周，想要找到血腥味的来源。低头看到了胳膊上一道显眼的伤口。可能是刚刚起的太猛不小心刮到了？与他以往受过的伤比起来，这条伤口实在是无足挂齿。

手无意中触碰到了毛茸茸的毯子，Steve拿起它，一只钢铁侠在金红色的毯子上张牙舞爪，让他心中升起层层叠叠的暖意，嘴角也不由得翘起明显的弧度。至少Tony还是在乎自己的......在这个令他又惊又喜的认知中，Steve再度昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，却没有感觉到源源不断流出的血液染红了手边蓝白色布艺沙发的边缘。

翌日，Steve. Rogers幸福且满足的从温暖的毯子中醒来，惊讶的发现胳膊上那道显眼的伤口并没有没愈合，而在他的另一条胳膊上，又多出了一条细长的血口子。并且从沙发上星星点点血迹来看，这道伤口似乎整整一晚上都在渗血。

“这不可能！”Steve敏锐的察觉到事有不对，以他四倍的自愈能力，这么小的一道伤口怎么可能一晚上没愈合？他脑海中警铃大作，难道，血清出了异常！他火速呼叫Banner预约了检查。昨晚熬夜做实验的好博士睡眼惺忪地审视了一下他的伤口，却发现它们又开始正在以肉眼可见的速度缓慢愈合。

“我暂时看不出问题，Steve。所以要等血样检查报告出来后才能定论。但如果情况如你所述，那我猜是因为什么特殊的原因使你的血清出现了暂时性的部分功能失效。你最近有接触过中子射线这类的东西吗？”

“当然没有，博士。”这个话题或是那个猜测显然让Steve的情绪变得十分低落，Banner决定停止这个话题。他看向Steve脚边的行李，惊讶问他：“你这是要去哪儿？”

“回布鲁克林。”他垂头，露出苦涩的笑容。

“因为Tony？”

“不.......不完全是。我只是觉得这对我们都好。而且......而且有些事，我不知道该不该让他知道。”Steve心不在焉地用手指绞住衬衫下摆，盯着手臂上开始变浅的伤口发呆。

“你们应该好好谈谈（可他看起来不是很想跟我谈——）。你知道，如果Tony嘴上说的满不在乎，那他心里一定是特别在意的。他身上有部旧手机，我猜是你给他的？他闲下来就对着那部手机发呆。所以，你要相信，他还是很在乎你的。”Banner拿着马克杯对他露出温和的笑容。

“我知道，博士。”Steve的笑容仍然包含苦涩。“但我想我们仍然需要分开一段时间，我还是不知道怎么处理我们之间的关系。离开了西伯利亚后，我几乎每天都在做噩梦。有时候我甚至梦见Tony没有及时得到的救援而死了在那片雪地里......”Steve似乎被这个可怕的梦骇住，不禁打了个寒颤，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛盯着地面，脸上的表情是少有的茫然无措。“然后我就会想，要是这件事成真了该怎么办——”

“但他没有成真，不是吗？”Banner捏捏他的手臂，示意他放松。“你看，Tony现在还好好的站在这里。所以，Steve，不要总是自责你过去的失误，就像——无意冒犯，那时你在火车上没能抓住Barns中士。但你要放下它们向前看，一切都是会变好的。”Banner的声音平和但有力，却让深埋在Steve心中那愈发沉重的愧疚感减轻了不少。

“博士，谢谢你。”Steve轻轻地拥抱了一下Banner，回给他一个舒展而解脱的笑容。

但Steve再三考虑后还是决定搬回布鲁克林老旧的公寓内暂住一段时间，Banner让他明天下回去取报告结果。

走进楼道，Steve惊讶的发现昨晚那只巧克力色的小猫正蹲坐在窗沿处瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛好奇的打量着他。

“哦，小家伙，是你啊。”胸前的一撮白毛让Steve确定它是昨晚的那只小猫，但它是怎么一路跑到布鲁克林来的？

但疑惑归疑惑，鉴于他对这只小猫的印象还不错，于是他半看玩笑地“询问”它：“你愿意和我回家吗？”令他惊讶的是，这只猫竟然点了点头。“那好吧。过来，小家伙。”毕竟他连外星人都见过，一只能听懂人话猫也不足为奇。他单手将它搂进怀中，小猫蹭了蹭他的胸口，喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声。

“先给你起个名字好了.......”Steve打开门，走进了公寓。

“Tony?Tony!”走进Tony工作间的Bruce.Banner差点儿被嘈杂的摇滚震聋。

“Oh,Bruce，有什么事吗？”，Tony.Stark摘掉护目镜，关掉电焊枪，转过又来看着脸色不是很好的博士。

“Bruce，发生了什么事吗？”看见好友面露难色，以为是Banner最近的实验又遇上了新的难题，Tony走上前去关切的问道。

“Captain昨天回布鲁克林了你知道吗？”

闻言，Tony的脸色顿时变得沉郁：“你来就是为了和我说这个？Rogers想去哪里是他的自由，我又管不着。”

那个老冰棍在西伯利亚也是说走就走，我让他放下盾不也留不住他。

“Bruce，如果没有别的事，就请回吧。”他大力抓起护目镜准备继续工作。

“不是这个！”好吧，以他的性格，肯定一有空就用监控给那儿悄悄关注Steve，自己干嘛要多话。将一份报告举到Tony眼前，上面的Steve.Rogers让他的目光停驻良久。

“So what?”他耸耸肩，收回目光，左顾右盼，尽量表现的无所谓。

“Captain的血清数据异常，可能会导致间歇性的失效。”Banner将检查报告投影到大屏幕上，Tony认真的查看了那几项显示异常的数据。“血小板计数大幅下降？红细胞计数大幅下降？他这是在Wakanda没吃好贫血了吗？（[i]还是今天就去给他们捐点儿物资好了。[/i]）”Banner没理他，他仔细地浏览着第二页报告单，突然露出迷惑不解的神情：“这不可能啊......”

“什么不可能？”Tony悄悄地将那面前的报告单复制下来，存到了隐藏文件夹里。眼前忽然浮现出他们决裂的三天前，Steve满脸喜悦，却欲言又止的神情。

他那时，想说什么呢？

“没......没什么，可能是他们操作出了失误。我再去重新化验一次。”Banner推了推从鼻梁上滑落的眼镜整理好病历簿匆匆离开。Tony疑惑地看着他去而复返，表情严肃。

“Tony，我觉得，你必须和Captain心平气和的好好谈谈。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret was discovered.Attacked and injured.

Stark工业在媒体前叱咤风云的总裁，纽约城内有名的花花公子，现在正身着帅气的西装，带着炫酷的墨镜，举着一大捧香槟玫瑰站在闹分手的“前男友”家楼下逡巡不敢进。  
  
他，鬼迷心窍地听进了一位好友包藏祸心的建议，打电话告诉Happy自己明天需要去见一位最近关系闹得有点儿僵的好友，请他帮忙定束花以备上门拜访。

都怪他太过信任自己的保镖，以至于他根本没能从Happy过分欢快的语气中听出端倪。  
  
第二天早晨，难得准时休息，头发乱成鸟窝，睡眼朦胧，叼着牙刷的Stark总裁听到铃声后拉开房间门，就被扑面而来的奶油色花朵瞬间吓醒一把摔上了门，一分钟后他满脸带笑再度开门，彬彬有礼地向被吓到呆滞的棕发男孩道了歉，瞟到卡片开头写的“Steve.Rogers”开始腹诽：你是从哪听出来我要去见那根老冰棍的？你不应该先想到Pepper吗？你哪怕想到Harry.Osborn也不该想到他啊。  
  
“等等，Mr.Stark您刚刚说Harry.Osborn?”年轻人小鹿一样的眼睛忽然亮晶晶的。  
  
“嗯？我说了吗？操！我说出来了？”Tony惊恐的看着面前身高一米八笑的一脸无害的年轻男孩。  
  
年轻人点点头，递给他一个小瓶子，然后又递给他一张贺卡大眼睛充满期待地看向他：“Mr.Stark，如果您跟他关系很好，那你能帮我把这个给他顺便给我签个名吗？”  
  
“......”Tony.Stark仔细的打量了一下面前的男孩，心想：你怕不是那个他天天挂在嘴边的Peter吧。  
  
除去这些令人不愉快的插曲，在给Pepper.Potts发去一张刚刚被加薪的Happy礼貌的搀扶某位美丽的与会女士的照片并收到一个白眼的回复后，他仍在三月的料峭寒风中瑟瑟发抖，感受世态炎凉。  
  
Steve.Rogers！你男朋友快要冻死在楼下了，你怎么还不下来晨跑。

Tony.Stark原本的计划是这样的，趁Steve.Roger下来晨跑时假装偶遇，然后如Banner所言开始进行一场“心灵上的交流”。  
  
但他根！本！没！想！到！Steve.天杀的.Roger根本就没下来晨跑。  
  
凌晨四点半就蹲守在楼下的总裁表示很心塞，宛如在亲身体验大洋彼岸中国的励志教育鸡汤《哈佛凌晨四点半》。  
  
开什么玩笑，他如果念哈佛既不需要四点半起来学习，也不需要学到四点半的好吗？  
  
心中突然生出不好的预感，正当他决定上楼捧花砸门时，裤脚突然被不知名物体拽了拽。  
  
他把花稍稍挪开一点，看到一团棕褐色的毛球出现在自己脚边。  
  
“老天，我现在可没鱼干喂你，小家伙。”Tony笑了笑，看着这个毛茸茸的小东西一跳一跳的向前跑去。

“不过我男朋友在楼上，或许我可以带你去找他要点儿吃的。”Tony没头没脑的自说自话，但那只猫忽然转过身来，朝他挥挥前爪，似在示意他跟上。  
  
“真是个奇怪的小家伙——唉，等等！”Tony跟着走了两步后，不得不抬腿追赶突然加速的小猫。  
  
“Hey!Hey!这楼里可没海洋馆，你发什么疯！”他气喘吁吁地跟着那只猫奔上楼，略感欣慰的发现手中的花还没散没落瓣，嗯，回去可以给这家花店追加几笔订单。  
  
面前的猫突然停住，Tony抬头看看门牌，发现正是Steve所在的公寓，虚掩的房门让他心中的不安呼啸而出。  
  
“Stev——”他走上前去猛地推开门，面前的景象惊的他手中的花束猝然落地，未说出口话语被尽数梗回喉咙。  
  
门板后，是不知何时昏倒在地，不省人事的Steve.Roger。  
  
“所以铁罐就直接在那个破公寓楼上开了个洞抱着Captain飞出来了？”Clint看着大屏幕上的新闻，觉得这个事件槽点太多，不知道从何吐起。  
  
“闭嘴，Clint。”Natasha.Romanov用警告的目光瞪了他一眼，似乎打算在下一秒用大腿堵上他的喋喋不休。  
  
Clint耸耸肩抱着小甜饼乖巧的坐在那里看一篇三流报社写的极富剧情感，宛若同人文的花边新闻，背景音是身后的医疗室的玻璃窗内，盔甲只脱了一半，还在大吼大叫的Iron man。  
  
Steve睁开眼睛，看到熟悉的玻璃天花板，嘴角不由得抽搐了一下。  
  
感情自己搬出去还不到一天，又回来了。  
  
“你醒了？”Tony.Stark从病床旁边的椅子上蹭地站起来，眼中带着千万种情绪看向他。  
  
Steve笑着点了点头：“吓着你了？”  
  
“什么？”Tony一点点靠近他，放在身体两侧的手摇摆着犹豫不决。  
  
“我听到你在叫我的名字......声音很大......很......惊慌，但我醒不过来。”Steve盯着雪白的床单，长长的睫毛投出一片阴影。  
  
回答他的是Tony.Stark久违的拥抱和落在嘴角的吻。  
  
而他用力的回吻过去。  
  
“咳咳！很抱歉打扰你们。”交缠的两人迅速分开，扭头正看到Banner尴尬的背过身站在病房门口，“但我有些话要跟Steve说。”他拍拍自己胸口看了一眼检测手环，嗯，很好，心率还在正常范围内。  
  
Tony.花花公子.情场老手.Stark，难得的像个害羞的小年轻般红着张脸跑出了病房。  
  
脸上同样泛着绯红的Steve含笑看着他的背影消失在门口。  
  
目瞪口呆的Banner表示，辣眼睛。  
  
“博士，有什么事吗？”Steve侧脸看向抱着病历夹站在床边的Dr.Banner  
  
“我不知道这是为什么，可能是血清的附加作用，不过能解释你血清的突然失效和刚刚的昏厥。”Banner翻开夹子，将一份报告摊到他跟前，“Steve，你怀孕了。”  
  
“我知道。”Steve将手温柔地放在小腹上，神情没有太大变化，仿佛了然于心。  
  
“你早就知道？”Banner难以置信地问道。  
  
Steve沉默了一会儿，缓缓回答：“三个月前就知道。”  
  
Banner震惊地在空中比划了一下“那你们俩还......打了，内战？”  
  
“那时我没来得及告诉他......后来，也没机会告诉他了。”Steve的声音变得很轻，仿佛要散在病房里对流的空气中。  
  
Banner有点儿明白Tony说西伯利亚时Steve突然像疯了一样的开始拿盾牌砸他是因为什么了。  
  
“你现在不打算告诉他吗？”Banner试探着问他。  
  
“我不知道。”Steve脸上浮现出犹疑的神情，他珍惜这个来之不易的孩子，但《索科维亚协议》和Tony父母的血海深仇仍然横亘在两人之间，他不希望这个孩子将来为此背负这些本不该属于他的负担。  
  
“小家伙毕竟是你们两个人的孩子，你不能一个人替他决定。”Banner依旧头脑清醒。“毕竟你们都不知道对方到底在想什么，而你们迥然不同的处事方式会影响你们的判断。”  
  
“我会找时间和他谈一谈的。”Steve揉揉眉心将夹子放到床头柜上，疲惫地将自己陷在柔软的床垫和枕头里，不一会儿便睡熟了。  
  
好博士贴心的将病房的灯光与温度调到适宜睡眠的模式，轻轻地带上了门。  
  
而次日，Steve在床边收获了一只抱着星盾，睡相糟糕的Tony.Stark。  
  
但不幸的是，由于墨菲定律在复仇者中间应验概率过于偏高。所以Steve.Rogers还未择机将两人不小心造出人命的事情向男友和盘托出，便接到了捣毁某个九头蛇秘密基地的任务。大家慌慌张张地换好制服拿上武器一窝蜂地挤上昆式战机时，才发现他们已经很久都不曾并肩过了。  
  
鉴于这几个月来的糟糕的睡眠质量和太过少量的进食，让他觉得控制自己的四肢协调运转都开始有些力不从心，肚子里的小家伙大概是继承了他的超级基因，还未到四个月便已开始时不时地在他肚子里打滚，Steve面露倦色，倚着飞机舷窗一侧强打精神制定作战计划。飞机上气氛安静的令人尴尬，连平日最为聒噪的Hawkeye，都像是被按下了静音键。

难以解除萦绕在心头的惶恐不安，Steve将这些归为失眠的后遗症。但看着在那里为大家调试装备，眼眶下还有淡淡的青黑色浮现Tony，一股莫名的酸涩又涌上心头。

无论如何，这场仗，他们还得打下去。

Steve拿着平板电脑部署作战计划：“我们就像之前那样分成三组，分别去破坏动力，搜集资料和进行抓捕。在解决掉那些九头蛇一定不要恋战，尽快去同他人会合，最后统一撤离。”

“我觉得Clint那组作为火力支持要面对的敌人太多，我建议把Wanda派过去协助他。”Tony在虚拟屏幕上晃荡了几下平面图和全息投影得出结论。

“别逞强，你一个人应付得过来吗？”Steve担忧的询问。

Tony将全息投影转了几个角度：“核心主控室，没有安装电磁干扰设备，所以把外围的兵力解决应该就没有问题。”

在任务中一向寡言的Banner突然开口：“Captain，鉴于任务人手充足和你最近的身体状况，我建议你留守战机。”  
  
“OK！”在Tony疑惑的目光到达这里前，Steve无奈地举起双手表示同意。  
  
好在这次要捣毁的并不是九头蛇的主要基地，在三组人马默契的配合下，很快就解决掉了那些战力不强的残兵。

在大屏幕上欣赏完Wanda将面前的最后一个敌人干净利落地甩上高墙后，Steve的耳机里忽然传来了一阵“滋啦”的电波声，以及Tony断断续续的“I need——”

“该死！”Steve拎起星盾跳下飞机立即向GPS白点闪耀的方位奔去。  
  
“Tony那里有情况，我现在正赶去增援。”

Steve.Rogers的声音突然从公共频道中传出。

“Cap，你不应该在战机上吗？”Clint疑惑地发问。  
  
“刚下来。”Steve挑挑眉，半开玩笑的回答。

“好吧，我们马上就到。”Clint眼见着Vision如曾经的Pietro般将Wanda一个公主抱抱起快速消失在走廊拐角处，脸上的笑容渐渐凝固。

哦，求你们别秀了！

Steve赶主控室时，Tony.Stark半跪在地上大口喘气，面前是几个横七竖八倒在地上的九头蛇士兵。

“Tony！”Steve跑过去，一条胳膊环过他的肩膀，另一只手放在他的胸前，想要扶起他。却被突然暴起的Tony用掌心的斥力炮击中胸口摔了出去。

他头脑发蒙，扶着隐隐作痛的腹部从地上踉跄着爬了起来，内置式耳机“嗡嗡”作响。  
  
“Tony——”话还没有说完，身后突然响起两声枪响让他下意识将盾牌下移护住小腹，暗自庆幸了一下手掌经过之处没有血液的温热粘稠感沾染，眼前的世界瞬间浸于黑暗。  
  
嘈杂的电流声中，Bruce.Banner在耳机里大吼的话语在Tony.Stark脑子里轰的炸开，让他全身的血液在刹那间凝固。  
  
“快拦住Steve！他怀孕了，你们不能让他这样乱来！”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trouble should end it.

“Tony，你先放开Steve让我把子弹取出来！”

有人在晃他，大概是Bruce。

“Sir，Captain Rogers目前生命体征较为稳定，但胎儿……”

很好，生命体征稳定——等等，你说孩子怎么了？

有人尝试掰开他死死地环住Rogers的手，伴随着一阵大喊大叫：“铁罐，你倒是松手啊！”

闭嘴，你个叽叽喳喳的小鸟。

不知道是谁在他脖子上扎了一针，让他的世界瞬间归于寂静。

Tony.Stark在复仇者大厦内的医疗室外惊醒，门上亮着的红灯突然跳成绿色。

Banner从房间里走出来，长出一口气，在Tony身边坐下：“Steve和孩子都没事，他们两个很坚强。”

Tony点点头，面无表情地侧过身去贴住椅背，像只刺猬一样尽力把自己蜷成个球缩在椅子里。

“等赵博士出来你就可以去探视了。顺便，Nat为不得不强行向你注射镇定剂表示抱歉。”

Tony发出一个气音，表示知道了。

Banner没再说什么，只是安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀便走开了。

过了一个小时或者只有十分钟，美丽聪慧的赵海伦穿着灰色的工作服走了出来。Tony一下子从座位上窜了起来。

“病人已经醒了。”她挥着病历本指指房间，露出一个了然的微笑：“家属可以去探望了。”

听到门轴转动的响声，Steve.Rogers将目光从窗外的和煦暖阳转移到脸色阴沉的Stark身上。

他心虚地移开一点目光，Tony.Stark大步走到他的床前，鞋跟摩擦地面发出巨大的噪声，身体两侧的拳头握得死紧，大眼睛死死地钉住他，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，倒是有点像Steve和Tony因为某些重大分歧而准备争吵的预兆了。

“我很抱歉。”

“对不起。”

两人的道歉声同时响起，他们盯着对方，又别扭地移开目光。

对话陷入僵局。

“我……”

“我……”

又是一阵长时间的沉默。

“你是Captain，你先说。”Tony闷闷地开口。

“孩子的事，我不该瞒着你的。”但那些事情发生的太突然了，我不知道在这些事情发生后，你会怎样面对它的存在。Steve握着从无名指上取下的振金戒指，那是上次醒来时的惊喜。

“然后你他妈就瞒了我三个多月？！”Tony的声调陡然拔高，他黑进医疗系统，看到Steve三个半月前的检查报告，怀孕的诊断结果让他不由得气结。

三个多月来，Steve时不时有简报传来，尽管Tony别扭着不愿回复，但Steve的讯息从未间断。

你到底有没有点儿孕夫的自觉啊！你和孩子要不小心出点儿啥事你想过怎么办吗！

“我真的很抱歉，为这一切……”

“打住，Rogers。现在谁他妈要听你道歉！”Tony抱臂立于床前，粗暴地打断他的自我谴责

Steve不自觉地攥紧了手中的戒指。

气氛再度趋于紧张。

“这些事的发生并不是你的错，别再自责了好吗？”Tony坐到床沿，一条胳膊搭在他背后的护栏上，语气渐渐柔和：“你现在的首要任务是保护好我们的小宝贝。”他的另一只手温柔的放到Steve隆起的小腹上。

Steve被Tony态度的快速转变弄懵了。沉默良久，他小心翼翼的问道：“所以你……原谅我了？”

“我以为我上次在表现的够明显了。”Tony嗤笑一声，拉过那颗金色的脑袋，给了自家男朋友或者说未婚夫一个看似粗暴，实则温柔的吻。

等候区观看Friday转接的医疗室直播的众人击掌欢呼。

在联盟两大领导人和解后，复仇者们的日子显然好过了许多。虽然政府中仍有不少势力拿着协议进行煽动鼓吹。但没有什么能够阻挡一只团结之师，分离拆不散彼此相连的心。

而反派们也出奇的安分，没有外星人入侵纽约，没有机器人军团，连九头蛇都不知为何少有活动了。

于是Steve和这个未出生的小宝宝便顺理成章地成为了众人关注的焦点。

来探望的最频繁的自然是Tony.傻爸爸.Stark。这位天才明显因为孩子的到来而手足无措，反应过度。有一次只是感到小家伙儿欢快地翻腾，他就激动地把虚拟屏幕拽过来开始为孩子规划未来蓝图，Steve在一旁血管突突直跳，忍耐着不去提醒Tony他即将为孩子建成一个迪士尼主题公园。

而其次，却是苏联女特工。她向来冷漠的脸上带着少有的堪称温柔的表情，但有时在看着Steve隆起的小腹时表情又会变得有些遗憾和苦涩。

而Steve会用一个温暖治愈的笑容宽慰她。

Banner不知出于什么原因在实验室忙于合成一种新型药物，大多数时候都处于失踪的状态，不过每到给胎儿做检查时他一定会准时出现在医疗室。Tony调侃打算Banner打算用诺贝尔奖的奖金给Black Widow买架飞机环游世界，而另一当事人只是回以的高深莫测的的微笑。

当晚，酒柜里的珍藏的三十年佳酿不幸身亡。

于是他再没提过这事儿。

Vision和Wanda则计划着收养几个战争孤儿。

当孩子六个月大时，Steve终于能正常的进食，但他最新的身体检查报告却令人担忧。已是半失效的血清还在逐渐的失去作用，引起器官衰竭等糟糕的并发症。Banner将此确定为妊娠带来的副作用，但忧心忡忡的表示无法确定这一过程是永久的还是可逆的，所以如果任由它发展下去，Steve与这个孩子都会有生命危险。这让整个复仇者大厦都笼罩在一种惨淡的气氛中。

但Steve却对这个结果出奇地坦然，他积极的接受治疗，闲暇时间又开始抱着荒废了有段时间的素描簿写写画画。

Steve的身体一天天虚弱下去，从一开始的尚能行走到最后只能在床上进行小幅度的活动。而Tony越发的焦躁不安，他把自己锁进实验室里研究资料，希望能够借助Howard的记录找到逆转这个过程的办法，Banner在实验室里加班加点研究缓冲剂，希望能够延缓血清失效的速度。

就在大家因为Steve忙得焦头烂额时，大厦迎来了意外来客。

雷神Thor带着诡计之神Loki从天而降，玻璃碎裂的巨大响声使复仇者们纷纷跑来围观。

“啊！我的朋友，很高兴再次见到你。但你下次能换个方式进门吗？”被Thor热情拥抱包围的Tony冷漠地说，站在一旁的Loki给了他一个无可挑剔的假笑。

“为何不见吾友Steven。”Thor环视四周，疑惑发问。

“……”复仇者们的笑容瞬间僵在脸上。

“可惜Asgard已毁，不然Eir应该有办法救治吾友。”Thor透过玻璃窗看向正在大床上熟睡的Steve，大概是想起被毁的家园，Thor忧郁的脸上又平添忧愁。

看到Thor身后死皮赖脸跟着要来的Loki目光不住地瞟向Steve，Tony起身挡在窗前，换来诡计之神轻蔑地嘲讽：“省省心吧铁皮人，这只蝼蚁本就没几天好活了，我干嘛要在他身上费心。”

“你他妈再说一遍试试！”Tony面容扭曲，肌肉紧绷，像头蓄势待发的豹子。

“我说——”

“Loki！”Thor喝止了弟弟。诡计之神不满地看着兄长，气呼呼地坐到沙发上翘起二郎腿。

房间里的气氛十分沉重。

毕竟天色不早，Tony本着来者是客的原则为Loki准备了客房，Thor则住在原来的房间。

回到Steve的房间，Tony看着床头小夜灯微弱光芒映出他面部柔和的线条和瘦削的身影。他伸出手虚虚地描绘他的轮廓，然后又突兀地放下，坐在床边静静地看着他。

Steve在清醒时，会和他说起他小时候的事，从军后的事，错过七十年的一支舞。他小心的避开Barns和Howard而Tony假装对此没有察觉。

他已经尽力了，这所有的错无论如何都不该全数归咎到他头上

在西伯利亚，他们两人都失去了理智。平心而论，谁也不比谁更占理。如果那时Steve放任由于愤怒而失去了理智的自己杀死Barns，当自己冷静下来时该以什么样的心情面对这无法挽回的后果。

恐怕自己会崩溃的。

Steve.Rogers从不擅长表露自己内心的情感，所坚持的正理却不因任何人而妥协。就像在西伯利亚时，即使他的蓝眼睛里有着再多眼泪和不舍，即使他知道这一盾下去他们的关系可能再无转圜余地，星盾仍然义无反顾的插进了他的反应堆。

而他之所以能够成为Captain America，不是因为血清的四倍强化，不是因为星盾有力加持，而是因为他身上那种对正义超出执着的坚守。

毁誉由他，岿然不动。

Captain America的名号可以赋予很多人，但Steve.Rogers所给予的意义是独一无二、无可替代的。

Tony.Stark用一个不太舒服的姿势搂住熟睡的爱人，渐渐地进入梦乡。

结果第二天在走廊上碰到了从Thor房里走出的Loki。

“......”

早饭过后，一群复仇者们挤在Steve的房间，面色凝重的听Thor“慷慨陈词”：“昨夜吾与吾弟相商，觉得可以让Loki用一些治疗法术帮助吾友渡过难关。”

“但所有的法术都是有期限的，一旦失效你们的队长还是要完。”Loki在旁边插话。

众人齐刷刷地瞪他，Loki无辜地摊摊手。

“我凭什么相信他？”Tony仍然挡在Steve和Loki中间，以一种保护者的姿态将Steve护在身后。

“你的小情人就要死了，你自己看着办。”Loki的语气瞬间变得冰冷，原本玩世不恭的神情换成了轻蔑。

“吾相信Loki已经改过自新了。”Thor不悦地看向Tony为自己的弟弟辩护。

“请给我五分钟让我和Banner博士单独谈谈好吗？”一直皱眉安静听他们发言的Steve打断Tony的反驳。众人面面相觑但还是依次退出了卧室。

Banner紧张的拿下眼镜在衣服上擦拭：“Captain......”

五分钟后，大家又一窝蜂地再度涌回卧室。

Steve双手交叠放在小腹上，疲惫的神情下隐隐流露出防备的姿态：“我同意Thor的建议——”

Natasha不赞同的皱眉，Wanda尝试心灵感应却被力量更强大魔法屏障阻拦，而Tony立即在旁边嚷嚷起来：“我不同意！你怎么知道他到底安的什么心！他——”Steve用一个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻堵住了他的嘴。

“但我相信，他不会伤害一个未出世的孩子。”Steve蓝绿色的眼睛转过来紧紧地盯住邪神翡翠色的双眸。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good memories are fleeting.

于是，在剑拔弩张的气氛中，Steve倚着靠枕坐在床上，Tony坐在Steve一侧，手臂松松地圈住他。Loki站在床前，Thor站在他的身边。Banner守在门口，防止Loki一时兴起做出些对Steve不利的举动。

虽然做准备工作做了那么长时间,真到了施法时，大家也只是只看到一道蓝光闪过，然后Steve就倒在了Tony的怀里。

“魔法的力量很强大，他需要休息。”眼看着面前的铁皮人一脸担忧的看着怀里人又要吵吵起来，邪神为了保住自己的听力马上做出解释，心中却暗自琢磨下次可以用那个顽固不化的大兵的样子来捉弄一下这个自命不凡的家伙。

“它会持续多久？”给Steve调整好姿势掖好被子，Tony用一种相当严肃的态度质问他。

“不知道。因人而异。”邪神看着墙上挂着的一幅单人素描，耸耸肩进行作答。

Steve难得的睡了个好觉，鉴于这段时间他更多的是处在半昏半醒的状态中。

他睁开眼，发现屋子里站着乌压压的一群人，听到他的声音后他们像被按下暂停键一般同时停下手中的活计，齐刷刷的转过头看向他。

说真的，有点儿吓人。

“你们怎么都在这儿？”长时间的睡眠让他的脑袋有些转不过来弯。

“都是来探望你的。”Tony手里端着一杯咖啡，穿过人墙轻车熟路的坐到Steve身边，完全无视掉围观群众给了他一个早安吻。

Steve的脸一下子烧的通红，场面一度十分尴尬。

原本拥挤的房间瞬间就空了。

“亲爱的，鉴于你睡了这么久可能是有点儿失忆了，我来给你介绍一下现在情况。”Tony将被子放在床头，动作夸张地将Steve搂在怀里。

Steve嘴角上扬，努力作出一幅洗耳恭听的样子。

“我是你男朋友，但鉴于我们不久前订婚了，所以我应该算是你未婚夫，我们还有了一个可爱的小宝贝。”

Steve微笑不变，用力的掐了一下Tony的胳膊，让他精致的面容瞬间变得扭曲。Loki毫不掩饰地大声嘲笑，得到一个凶狠地瞪视。

还记得你有四倍力吗，老冰棍？

“但你生了病，而这位斑比先生救了你。”Tony夸张的指指表情嚣张的Loki，得到了一个不甚明显的白眼。

“谢谢。”Steve相当真诚且自然的向Loki道谢，脸上带着温暖的足以融化钢铁的笑容。

一旁的Tony不满地鼓了一下腮帮子。

“不客气，队长。就当感谢你请我吃布丁——虽然快过期了。”邪神愣了一下，露出了一个与平常狂妄形象极其不符的调皮笑容。

“你是Eddy？”Steve的眼睛猛地瞪大，而一旁的Tony突然召唤装甲，纳米芯片覆盖手部，斥力炮直指笑的一脸无害的Loki，而Thor立刻站起来挡住了弟弟。

“Steve的昏迷是你搞得鬼？”他面色不善。

“当然不是我。”Loki相当不屑地看着关心则乱，智商急剧下降的某总裁，在心里把捉弄Tony.Stark的代办事项提到了优先级别。

你是把我当时连拖带拽叫你上楼的事情都忘得一干二净了是吧。你知道你捧着花在那儿狂奔的样子有多蠢吗？

邪神顺带着鄙视了一下美国队长的择偶品味。

“我只是帮他把梦境完善了一下，你真该看看，特别精彩！”邪神带着恶作剧得逞的笑容离开了卧室，Thor像只金毛大犬一样追了出去。

“他在说什么？”Steve疑惑地问。

而Tony没有回答。

不管怎么样Steve情况的好转还是极大的使大厦里低迷的气氛得到鼓舞，每天前往探望的复仇者络绎不绝，甚至X教授都派遣Cyclops与Phoenix送来真挚的祝福，后来人多到Tony担心Steve的身体状态撑不住以至于不得不穿上钢铁盔甲去赶人。

而某位被迫外出的神射手归来的第一天，就和正在大厦里无聊闲逛的诡计之神狭路相逢，两人“深情”对视三秒后，神射手立马扑上前去和对方打成一团。

从Friday事后回放的录像来看，虽然Clint出招凶狠，拳拳到肉，但Loki早已借助幻影轻松脱身，所以Hawkeye只是对着不知道从哪里飞过来的软垫痛揍了十五分钟直到被路过的Sam拉开。

晚餐时Tony指示Friday把这段录像当做娱乐节目放出来后，餐桌上立即爆发出雷霆般的笑声，Clint则努力的把自己与阴影融为一体，让人看不清他已经涨得通红的脸。

在孩子长到七个月大的的时候，大厦的热门话题变成了“为Iron man和Captain America孩子取名”各路人马纷纷为热度添砖加瓦。

开始时候大家起的是Stephanie，Antonia这种祝福与调侃并存的名字，但在他们得知Steve怀的是个男孩后，起名就开始向着奇怪的方向发展。

由于那些名字太过奇怪，所以我们对此不予详述。

“你在看什么？”Tony懒洋洋地躺在他身边，像只餍足的大猫。

“Clint的贺卡，说希望孩子们能够相处得愉快。”Steve举起黑紫相间的贺卡，上面画着一个歪歪扭扭的鹰眼标志，大概是他女儿的作品。

“嘿，他别想打我儿子的主意。”Tony作势去够那张贺卡，但Steve立即抬高手让他扑了个空。

Tony假装受伤地捧住胸口在他身边嗷嗷叫着滚来滚去，Steve冷漠的在他的背上使劲地拍了一巴掌。

这次Tony真的是在嗷嗷直叫了。

Steve状若无闻地耐心将贺卡展平压进床头的一本厚书中，然后把身旁那个仍在打滚耍无赖的男朋友抓过来，换上一幅严肃的表情问他：“你想好给孩子取什么名字了吗？”

Tony心满意足的靠在Steve的肩头轻松回答：“啊？啊......是有一个，但我想把这个留到最后再告诉你。”

“真的？”Steve总觉得回答的如此随意的Tony看起来很不靠谱。

Tony从他肩头滑下来，将耳朵贴近他已高高隆起的小腹，随口问道：“不过你的预产期在七月上旬，你说小家伙儿会不会跟你同一天生日？”

“很难说，不过可以期待。”Steve歪歪头回给他一个俏皮的表情，蓝眼睛里满是笑意。

然后，拜Tony.乌鸦嘴.Stark所赐，他真就在自己生日这天在一阵阵的剧痛中被手忙脚地推进了产房。

当Stark收到消息穿着昂贵的西装匆匆从公司赶到时，产房外已经被围得水泄不通，复仇者们都焦急站在门外等待生产的结束。发现他的到来，大家自觉的将最靠近门口的位置让出来。而Tony紧张的抚平褶皱，打理发型，矫正领结，僵硬地走过去在那个座位上坐的笔直，眼睛死死地盯着紧闭的大门。

在看到Banner抱着一个用毯子裹住的皱巴巴的小婴儿从产房里走出来告诉他们父子平安后,所有的人都如释重负地松了口气，然后在走廊上欢呼庆祝。

Banner将孩子递给眼睛因惊慌而瞪得极大，眼眶湿润的Tony，脸上带着祝福的微笑：“恭喜！是个非常健康的小宝宝。”他接过小小的孩子，温柔地亲吻了一下他的额头。几缕淡金色的毛发湿漉漉地贴在他前额，眉眼即使尚未长开也可以看出Steve的影子。

Tony突然像是被什么击中一般手足无措地将孩子放回Banner的手上，捂住嘴巴蹲下身低低地抽噎了起来，吓坏了旁边的一群复仇者。

他冲试图帮忙的人挥挥手，将脸更深的埋进手掌中，哽咽着回答：“我只是，太高兴了。”

 

Steve生产结束后就精疲力竭地昏了过去，现在正白着张脸疲惫的躺在床上休息，汗水与泪水在脸上交错，让他金发结成块儿，一缕一缕的搭在耳边。

你怎么就不愿意稍微服个软呢？Tony拿用温水浸湿毛巾，轻轻地擦拭着他的脸颊，心想。

这种事情即使是对一个超级士兵来说也是超负荷运转。他还记得产房里夸张地扭成一团的扶手，被咬穿的厚毛巾，和栏杆与被撕破的床单上星星点点的血迹。Steve闭着眼睛安静地躺在那里。让他想起Wanda给他造出的幻境中，Steve毫无生气地躺在那里，象征着身份的星盾裂成两半。一瞬间恐惧再次慑住他，好在Steve轻微的咳嗽声打破了幻象拯救了他。

“咳咳……”Steve将Tony挡在他眼前的手推开，挣扎着去够床头的水杯。

“吵醒你了？”Tony将他扶起来，转过他的头拿起杯子给他一点一点喂水。

Steve疲倦的摇摇头，将水杯偏开一点示意已经够了。

然后他再次睡了过去。

第二天上午，Steve迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，活动了一下仍然酸痛的四肢从被子里坐了起来。他偏头眯着眼睛适应了一下太过灿烂的阳光，门突然被推开了。

Tony.Stark带着慈爱的表情抱着一团蓝色的毯子走了进来，抬头看到Steve后又惊又喜的向他快步走来。

Steve接过孩子，蓝眼睛里跳动着喜悦，他亲切怜惜地握住婴儿小小的拳头，在他的脸颊上落下一个饱含感情的吻。

“你很棒。”Tony握住他的抓着孩子的那只手，将他拉进怀里，脸上的表情极度温柔。

他用掌心蹭蹭孩子脸颊缓缓地开口说到：“Grant，孩子的名字就叫Grant.Rogers.Stark。”闻言Steve惊讶的抬头看向他，又低头笑了笑，表情却有几分难过。

“挺好的Tony，我们真的有一个家了。”他没有抬头，只是看着在襁褓里熟睡的儿子回答道。

Tony忽然起身，从兜里掏出一个黑色的天鹅绒盒子打开后单膝跪地，目光诚挚问道：“Steve.Rogers，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

Steve愣愣地看着他很快露出微笑：“当然。”他向他伸出右手，默许他把指环套上自己无名指。

在婚礼那天，Steve穿着白色的西装在好友的簇拥下走向Tony走去，他们在Thor的主持下宣读誓言，交换戒指后在满天的大雪中拥吻。

这一切是如此的美好，又是那样的虚幻。

白鸽扑打翅膀的声音在耳边渐渐远去，然后意识猛地坠入深海。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A farewell in New Year's Eve.

Steve猛地睁开眼，天花板上垂下的红绿色的彩条雀跃的跳动。他轻微侧过头，看到一棵巨大的圣诞树立在那里，旁边是滴滴作响的仪器，树上挂满了复仇者的仿真小玩偶，一颗银色的星星矗立在树顶。他疑惑地眨眨眼将头转回去，看到旁边的矮床上，一个穿着金红婴儿服的小男孩正在咿咿呀呀地往前爬，伸出手努力地去抓带着白星星的抱枕。一双骨节分明的大手正护他的身后，他把视线上移一些，看到Tony带笑的目光和胡子拉碴的脸。

一瞬间他的心中被幸福填满，像是吹起一了个气球，轻飘飘地浮上半空，却又一下子被扎破，猛地沉了下去。

Tony突然抬头目光与Steve来不及收回的视线相撞，一瞬间泪水漫过焦糖色的大眼睛。

声带停止工作了太久，Steve一时间发不出什么声音，只好用口型给他比了个嗨。

“嗨！”Tony声音颤抖，眼泪不受控制地溢出。他胡乱抹去流下的泪水，咧出一个大大的笑容，带着很重鼻音欢迎他的归来：“虽然你错过了圣诞节，但我想明天我们可以一起跨年。”

Steve撑不起身子，只好躺在那里笑着点点头。Tony抱起那个已经能够翻身，热衷于到处滚来滚去的男孩坐到他身边：“这是你另一个爸爸。”Grant已经长开了一点，金发软趴趴地贴在额头上，深蓝色的大眼睛好奇地打量着他。

“他很像你——哦，别闹！”Tony抚摸着男孩的金发，小家伙欢乐的扑腾起来。

“但眼睛很像你，也许还会像你一样聪明。”Steve沙哑着声音回答。勾住儿子的小手认真专注的看着他，像是要把他的样子刻在心底。

年关将近，大厦里新年的气氛非常浓厚。复仇者们将大厦布置的喜气洋洋，彩带、派对、大餐应有尽有。他们还特地将Steve的病房布置成了一种老式复古的风格。

“今天晚上回来，出去转转吧。”Steve停下手中的画笔，对站在镜子前打理仪容的Tony说。

“好啊。你想去哪里？去时代广场等跨年怎么样？”Tony正拿着一对袖扣在在镜子比划，他一会儿还要去公司发表新年致辞，这是他忠实的的女助理Pepper.Potts无法代劳的事情。

“不，不，那太热闹了。”Steve立即摇头，“就......随便走走就好。”他将素描簿立起来在桌子上磕掉铅灰。

Tony从镜子里打量了一下自己的着装，顺便偷看了一下Steve无可挑剔的侧脸。钉好袖扣后走上前去在他的脸颊上轻轻落下一个吻：“那......我早点儿回来。”

鉴于Tony.Stark一向是媒体的宠儿，所以他们不得不通过Clint与Natasha从神盾那里借来辆任务专用车。Phil.Coulson探员热情的伸出了援助之手，并得到了一张Steve的手写贺卡作为回报。Clint在派对上满脸嫌弃地说Coulson当时激动地翻箱倒柜地去找相框打算把那张贺卡裱起来挂在办公室里。

于是他们就在这个热闹的夜里，开着一辆及其低调的大众在拥堵的街道上慢慢悠悠的兜风。Steve义正言辞的拒绝了把Grant带上的请求，理由是他不希望媒体过早的介入孩子的生活。虽然Tony再三保证他一定会十万分小心不会让媒体拍到他们，但Steve不为所动。但每当他们被堵在路上时，他就会打开平板电脑查看大厦里的人给他发来的那些关于Grant的短视频。

当他们再次被堵在路上时，Steve点开了署名为Clint的视频。镜头一开始有些摇晃，但可以看出来大厦里在开派对，大家看起来是在玩一种类似于吸管运输的游戏，一群人咬着根像是吸管的东西相互传递。但有些人看起来怎么那么像是在秀恩爱呢？Steve暗自琢磨这个游戏的真正目的。Clint抱着Grant突然出现在镜头中，小家伙手里抓着一个Hawkeye的玩偶，呀呀叫着冲镜头挥舞。

Steve情不自禁地向儿子打招呼，平日里严肃处的表情也变得柔和了许多。他本想把视频拿给Tony分享一下喜悦却突然想起之前的事，于是默默地放下自己已经抬起的手并在心里为Clint捏了把汗。

“小宝贝，玩的开心，记得按时睡觉！”他回复了一句，想了想又在后面加上了一句：“爸爸永远爱你。”

大概是零点将至，前方的道路拥堵迟迟未得到疏通。Tony有些烦躁地敲打着方向盘，最后，他们把车扔到路边，沿着街道漫步。

毕竟已经是深夜，而且街上人山人海，他们不用做什么伪装也不必太过担心会被认出。这条路紧邻哈德逊河，于是他们就穿着厚厚的棉衣沿着河堤慢慢走着。Tony摸索着将他的左手揣进大衣口袋里捂着。Steve本想好心提醒他自己带着手套，但觉得有些坏气氛就放任他这么做了。

耳边传来欢闹声，出来游玩的人们兴奋的和自己的家人朋友分享新年将至的喜悦，憧憬着美好的未来。但他们只是安静的走着，不知走了多久，他们在一处僻静的草坪停住坐下来。

Steve觉得眼皮有点儿沉重，而Tony细心的发现了他的疲惫。

“你困了吗？要不睡一会儿，等快到零点我再叫你。”Tony的一只手搭在他的腰上，另一只手把他的围巾围得更紧了一些。

“不了，我觉得这里的风景挺好的，想看看。”Steve摇摇头，往他的怀里靠了靠，由于被套了太多厚重的衣物，这个动作变得有些滑稽。

“话说我们的婚礼办的真不错，虽然最后......额......出了点小岔子。”他也不知道为什么就这么说了。

Tony几不可察的僵了一下，将下巴搁在他的肩头：“是啊，大家都很高兴……你记得吗？Sam坚持要当你的伴郎来着。”

“嗯，他还为此跟Clint吵了一架不是吗？然后被Natasha制止了。”Steve弯过手臂把手搭上Tony的脸颊。

“嘿，要我说她对于男孩们还真是有一套。”Tony在他耳边笑了笑，呼出的热气蒸得他耳朵通红。

然后他们聊了很多的事情，比如复仇者成立后的第一次任务，Tony抱着核弹穿过了半个纽约将它送上了外太空， _我有点儿后悔当时没趁你昏过去的时候吻你了。_ 比如他们的小宝贝的未来。 _这取决于他，亲爱的。_ 然后Steve不知何时迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

梦中的鲜活的图景渐渐褪色，然后破碎成片，随风飘散。

他猛地惊醒，抓住一旁正在摆弄Starkphone的Tony的手臂：“我发誓我会永远记得你，会记得所有的事。”

“什么？”Tony疑惑的皱眉，但天空中突然炸响的烟花打断了他的解释。

“新年快乐，Tony”Steve缓缓闭上眼睛倒向他的肩头。声音在礼花的轰鸣声中显得十分无力，很快就散在了风里。

“新年快乐Steve。”Tony笑着回答，但鼻头发酸，眼眶微红。他看着趴在肩头安静的没有一点生气的Steve，想起Loki对他说的话：

“他的身体太虚弱了，我也没有办法了。”

“难道他就一直这样睡下去？”

“他会醒。但只要他醒过来，就离死不远了。”

……

“真的没有什么办法了吗？”

“我很抱歉，Captain，九头蛇基地里留存的资料太少了。”

“Bruce，答应我，不要告诉Tony。”

“Steve......”

“他会为此自责的。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something negative about the article, and there is something negative about energy.
> 
> I first wrote this article, mainly on Weibo in China, I saw "the Captain negative person and shameless", "the Winter Soldier should be killed by the Iron Man" "the Captain has the ability to spit out the serum" and so on, it is very angry to write The article refutes, so the article is biased and apologizes to readers who feel uncomfortable.
> 
> Mainly want to say two points: First, both sides are difficult, everyone is not damn, the plot is not a three-stream love story,Steve Rogers is not a negative person.Second, the reason why the Captain America is a spiritual leader is not determined by the serum,the Star Shield, but determined by his own quality.
> 
> But the writing was too bad, neither showed up.
> 
> This article is actually ... has been out of the outline, the beginning of the setting is from the beginning to the end: Captain is pregnant when he back to the team, the gap between the two can not be stunned, and then led to the Hydra When the base was attacked, the retreat was delayed.Steve was captured to save Anthony. He was tortured by the rescuer and suffered physical and mental torture. The child did not keep it. Athony regrets but the number of bargaining chip used by the Hydra is too heavy, causing the Avengers to have a briefing on the face and give up Steve to elect a new Captain America to secretly rescue. In the process, for many reasons,Steve's spirit began to breakdown, and because the experimental drug injection serum failed, the body also began to collapse, so they failed to bring the steve alive. Then Athony tried to find a way to reverse, and by the ability of Scarlet Witch,Wanda Maximoff, to make himself realize that they were attacked, he found that they could not save Steve. Then Athony broke his own consciousness and got the happy ending in the spiritual world. Part of the settings refer to the movie "Source Code"
> 
> However, Both the writing skills and the time are not enough to finish this complicated idea,and the poor writing may be a black character of Raven. So it became this kind of sadness and joy.But I am still grateful to everyone who has given me support for my work. I hope that next time I can bring you better works.
> 
> I also hope that supporters can always love the Iron Man and the Captain America,love them.


End file.
